


Scarred for Life

by virusq



Series: Fifteen Characters Challenge [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Mass Effect, Sherlock (TV), Uncharted
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One, Ten, and Fourteen find your Tumblr. Who laughs, who cries, who's scarred for life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred for Life

She should have known better. Curiosity killed the cat. Tali and Legion took turns warning her not to touch shiny buttons on Tumblr.

As Jane Shepard thumbed through the cache of extranet bookmarks, regret and confusion pooled in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t sure who to be more angry at: herself for being lured in by the bright orange glow of Kelly’s terminal, Kelly for being so damned dedicated to keeping notes, or Jeff for …

Who the _hell_ is that? What _are_ they doing? Why is that man wearing _her_ armor? ‘John?’ Who the _hell_ is John?

…

The Doctor laughs and cries, then laughs for entirely different reasons.

The screen displays an entire history of past and future as if they’re all the same exact thing. A catalogue of things he’s said and things he hasn’t. People he’s met, loved, and lost. All the joy and pain encapsulated in tiny dancing images, tossed about the internet like Scrabble tiles for bonus points.

It’s like a transcript of his life engraved in the ether.

His eyebrow quirks at one image set in particular: he’s entirely sure Moriarty made that jump instead of the detective pictured.

Next stop: London.

…

The last bit’s a trick question: Victor Sullivan never could quite get the damned machine to work.


End file.
